


The Perfect Song

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, lilo paynlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's running late for a song writing session with the boys. He stops to get coffee and doughnuts to apologize when he gets a call from Louis. He ends up going to Louis' to finish a song they started. They finish it but not in the way he thought they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Song

I'm running late. I didn't wake up to my alarm like I should've. I sigh why is this light taking so long? Maybe they won't be so mad if I stop and get coffee and doughnuts. The light finally changes, thank god. 

I drive up to the coffee shop and park my car. My phone starts buzzing before I get out of the car. I look at the screen and see it's Louis calling I sigh and answer it, "Hey Lou," I swallow before speaking again, "I missed my alarm this morning sorry I'm late." I say praying he won't be pissed. 

"No problem Payno I was actually calling to say writing has been transferred to my house," he pauses "the other lads called to say they couldn't make it so I was going to see if you wanted to come over and write with me." Well thanks for the short notice I think to myself. "Yeah that's fine I actually am stopping to get coffee and doughnuts, what do you want?" I can hear the smirk in his voice as he replies "You know what I want Payno, see you soon." He says before hanging up. 

I slide my phone back in my pocket and walk up to the coffee shop. I've been here many times with Louis and as I walk in the familiar smell of coffee and sweets fill my nose. I take a deep breath through my nose enjoying the smell. I walk up to the counter and am greeted with a warm smile from the lady working there. 

"Good morning sir, what can I get you today?" She asks cheerfully. I smile before ordering, "I would like two large coffees one with milk and three sugars and one with just two sugars, I also need a glazed doughnut and one with icing and sprinkles please." Louis was right I remembered his order by heart. 

"That will be $14.80 sir." The lady says. I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet handing over the money. I move over to the other side of the counter to wait for my order. I start thinking about the song Louis and I started writing, the lyrics are spot on but we've been having some trouble trying to think of a good beat for it. I'm brought out of my thoughts by the lady. "Thank you sir, have a lovely day and come again." 

I return the thank you before walking back out to my car. The drive to Louis' is short. I park my car and try to grab everything without dropping it. I make it to the door without dropping anything, I ring the door bell with my elbow hoping Louis will show up soon.

I hear rustling inside the house before the door swings open revealing tiny and sleepy looking Louis. He smiles "Well look who finally showed up, come on in Payno." I love Louis like this looking small and sleepy but still being a ray of sunshine, wait I shouldn't be thinking like this. I shake my head and smile at him before walking past him to his kitchen where I set the coffee and doughnuts on the counter. He smirks at me "So, did you remember my order?" 

I take a breath before speaking, "Excuse you of course I did I'm offended you don't think I'm capable of doing so," I say trying but failing to not smile, "one large coffee milk and three sugars and a doughnut with icing and sprinkles." I finish. "Good job Payno, I knew you had it in you." He smiles at me while picking up his coffee. 

I watch him as he brings it up to his lips and takes a drink. "They make the best coffee." He says before taking another drink. I notice that I've been staring and look away quickly my face turning red. I reach into the bag and pull out my glazed doughnut taking a bite and looking back up at Louis, he's already looking at me. 

"So should we get started now or?" Louis asks. I think for a second, I would really like to come up with a beat for that song. "You should eat your doughnut and then we'll get started." I say taking the last bite out of mine. I walk over to the sink to wash my hands, the glaze made them super sticky.

I turn around after drying my hands and see Louis shoving the doughnut in his mouth. I laugh "Louis you're gonna choke yourself." He looks at me with his mouth full and I laugh harder, "You kinda look like a chipmunk." I say through my laughing fit. When I'm finally done laughing I wipe my eyes and look back at Louis who is now washing his hands.

When he's done he turns around, "Are you quite finished now?" He asks and I giggle and nod my head. "Alrighty then lets go to the living room then." I follow him to the living room and it looks a bit different from the last time I was here. He's moved things around a bit and added a piano. He walks over to the piano and I follow him and sit beside him as he sits down on the bench.

He picks up a folder that was laying beside him and pulls out a sheet. I notice it as the lyrics we had written but had no music too. "I have been trying forever but I just can't come up with good music for this." He says to me. "Same here Tommo," I sigh, "maybe we should just move on?" I suggest.

Louis looks at me as if I've offended him in some way, "But Liam this is a really good song we just need to be creative." He says sounding quite exasperated. Wow he looks cute when he's so frazzled I think to myself. I can tell he's still going on but that's totally out of my mind right now all I can think about is how pretty he looks. 

The sun coming through the window is hitting him perfectly, that's when I notice he's looking up at me through his eyelashes and that does it for me. I lightly lift his chin up so he's looking at me then lean in letting our lips press together softly. I feel Louis take in a breath before relaxing into the kiss. Wow this is actually happening I think as I pull away and look him in the eyes.

They are darker now, full of lust. He moves closer to me on the bench and I lift him so he's now straddling me. We both lean in again to kiss, this time it's much more heated. I lick his bottom lip hoping he'll grant me entrance. He parts his lips and I let my tongue explore his mouth. 

He tastes sweet probably from the doughnut earlier. I let my tongue start to massage his when I feel him grinding his hips into mine. He let's out small whimpers from the friction he's getting and it goes straight to my dick. He pulls off my mouth and looks at me pleadingly. 

"Jesus fuck Lou, don't look at me like that." I say he looks so desperate that it's killing me. "Please Li, I need you." He says still slowly rotating his hips over me. "You have to tell me what you want Lou." I say breathlessly. "I want you inside me." He nearly whispers before letting out a low moan. 

I let out a shaky breath before pulling him back in for a sloppy kiss. I pull away after a couple of seconds to pull his shirt off along with mine, I decide to set Louis on the piano so we have a better way to do this. I go straight for his neck after I get his shirt off.

I start kissing around to find his sweet spot and when he let's out a high whimper I start nipping and sucking a spot there. I leave open mouth kisses all the way down to his joggers. I look up at him from where I'm at looking at him as if asking if he really wants this. "Please Li, I really need you." He whimpers out. 

I stand him up and pull down his joggers to reveal that he wasn't wearing any boxers. I groan and feel my dick getting harder. I take a moment to just stare at Louis looking so beautiful like this and then get to work.

I lightly grab his cock, and notice how hard he really is for me and think about how hot that is. His cock is beautiful really not to big or small and pretty thick too. I start lightly pumping him in my hand and look up at him watching his eyes shut and mouth fall open into a quite moan. 

I continue on for a few letting my thumb dip into his slit every once in a while and flicking my wrist every now and again before letting go. "Li," he says looking down at me from where he's sat on the piano, "why'd you stop?" He asks in a whiny tone. 

"I just need you to turn around and bend forward love." I say. He looks at me questionably before doing so. I get down on my knees so his ass is in my face. I've only ever imagine this actually happening and now it really is I think to myself.

I grab both of his cheeks and spread them admiring his tiny, pink hole. I blow air on it and watch as Lou reacts with a shiver. I stick my tongue out and drag it across his hole hearing Louis gasp as I do so. "Fuck Li," he says and shivers again, "please do that again." 

I gladly comply and drag my tongue across his hole a few more times before pushing it in a bit. I enjoy the moans that fall from Louis' mouth as I continue my movements. Once his rim loosens a bit I thrust my tongue in a little deeper getting louder moans from Louis.

I move one of my hands away from his cheeks to push a finger alongside my tongue to stretch him out more. I continue thrusting my tongue in and out while letting my finger drag along his walls trying to find his prostate. 

Louis' a mess now all the feelings so intense for him. I decide to push in another finger alongside the first and my tongue. I know I finally found his prostate when I hear him let out a loud moan and his legs almost give out. That's when I decide to pull out. 

Louis let's out a low whimper at the empty feeling and turns around to me. I start to unbutton my pants and pull them down along with my boxers and step out of them. My erection springs up and I'm leaking precum. 

I stroke my hand down my thick length, I'm actually quite big in size and very thick. When Louis looks down his mouth drops and he reaches his hand out and looks at me. "Li you're so huge," he whispers out, "can I?" He says getting down on his knees.

I watch him as he puts his small hand on me and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He looks up at me through his long dark eyelashes as he stick his tongue out and licks the tip. It's to much if I keep watching him I'll cum to quickly.

I close my eyes and lace my fingers through his hair. He takes the tip in his mouth swirling his tongue around it deliciously. He pumps his hand around my shaft that is not in his mouth. I feel him dip his tongue into my slit and my knees shake a bit and I let out a low moan. 

I can feel him now taking more and using his tongue on my sensitive underside. God he is so good at this. "Yes Lou, so good." I moan out as he takes me down even farther. I can now feel myself hitting the back of his throat before he relaxes it and takes me all the way down.

"Holy fuck Lou so good with your mouth shit." I say before he hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head. The way he's using his tongue is driving me insane and I'm getting to close to fast. I pull at Louis' hair hoping he'll get what I'm trying to say, this only causes him to moan around me. 

I throw my head because because fuck the vibrations are perfect, "Fuck Lou, I'm gonna cum unless you stop." Louis comes off my dick with an obscene popping sound and stands up. 

I pull his close to me and connect our mouths together, loving the high pitched whimpers coming from the back of Louis' throat. I tap the back of his thighs hoping he'll get the message to jump. He complies to the tap and wraps his legs tightly around my waist. 

I carry him to the piano and lay him on it so I can get better leverage. "Shit Li, fuck me please." Louis begs making my cock twitch. We don't have any lube but my cock is still coated in Louis' spit and his hole is still slick with mine.

I line my cock up with his hole and push the tip in, earning a groan of approval from Louis. I push in until I'm fully seated giving Louis time to adjust. "Shit Li, move." He moans. I start thrusting in long slow motions knowing that if either of us are gonna last we should start out slow. 

Louis is tight and warm, he feels like heaven. "Li, harder, faster please." Louis begs. I speed up my thrusts a bit and try to change my angle to hit his prostate. I know it works because Louis screams out my name when I find it.

"God Lou, so tight and warm for me," I pant out, "so close already." I know Louis' close from the way his thighs are starting to shake. That's when I hear it. I slow down my thrusts a bit and listen to it to see if I was right. 

"Li what the fuck are you doing?" Louis asks. "Shhhh.." I say "listen do you hear this?" I say as I thrust a few more times. 

"What the piano?" Louis says. "Yeah don't you hear it, this would be the perfect beat to out song." I say thrusting just so Louis would hear it. I can tell he's listening to it as I continue thrusting. "You know Li you're actually right those keys would be perfect for our song but for the love of god can we please finish what we started?" He asks with a smirk. 

"Shit, I'm sorry Lou I don't know what I was thinking." I say blushing. "It's ok mate but if you wouldn't mind I don't want to end up suffering of blue balls." He laughs. 

I start up my thrusting again at the angle I was at before causing Louis to throw his head back and moan. I know for a fact this won't last long we're both super close. I grabbed Louis' cock and stroke it in time to my thrusts which makes him gasp. 

A few more thrusts and he's cumming hard over my hand and onto his chest. He clenches impossibly tight on me and I start spilling into him. I continue riding out our orgasms until we're both too sensitive. 

I then pull out and run to his bathroom to get a towel so we can clean up. Once we get cleaned up and dressed Louis and I sit back at the piano and find the keys we were hitting. 

Louis starts playing them and we both sing our song. "This song is perfect Li, glad we made it the way we did." He says to me with a wink. I blush "Well I mean we wouldn't have been able to finish it if we didn't uh, you know." 

I look away feeling somewhat shy. Louis laughs "Come on Li we're gonna have to show the guys this song," he says and then leans into my ear to whisper, "but they don't have to know about our process just yet." 

He finishes with nipping at my ear then standing, smirking and walking towards his bedroom. God what have I gotten myself into I think to myself before following after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's my second smut. I got he idea from a text conversation with a friend. I hope it's ok. If anyone has any suggestions I would gladly look at them.


End file.
